


"The misunderstanding"

by duneline



Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: A misunderstanding turns to tragedy for Dan...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar/ Joseph Emmanuel Rogers-Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Michael Morningstar
Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic" Le quiproquo" avec le logiciel DeepL.

"The misunderstanding."

Chapter I :

Disclaimer: The characters in the Lucifer series are the exclusive properties of DC and Netflix.

The Avengers characters are the exclusive properties of Marvel and Disney.

I receive no financial benefit from this fiction.

This fiction is located in an alternative universe of that of "The Miracle Child" and takes its codes, as well as those of "Redemption".

Quietly, Dan put on his jeans, took his shoes in his hand and without a sound, on a last glance from his one-night lover, the young inspector left Lucifer's Penthouse.

In the private elevator, he combed his hair as best he could with his fingers and sighed. He knew that the one-night stand meant nothing to Lucifer, who only had eyes for Chloe.

As for Dan, things were different: the young man had feelings for the master of Hell and knowing that he couldn't compete with his ex-wife, he felt happy to have had a sublime and wonderful night of sex with the angel.

He took a deep breath before getting out of the elevator and suffering the look on Maze's face, which had a sly smile on his lips.

No, Dan couldn't have expected more of that night. But the young police officer would have a beautiful and moving memory of it.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer, with his well-disciplined hair and impeccable look in his chic three-piece suit, was watching the supernatural creature that had taken on the appearance of a businessman and looked dark.

Dan came running out of the alleyway with his hair tousled. Running a creature was no picnic!

Folded in half, the young man caught his breath, out of breath. Lucifer wanted to make an uncharitable comment on Daniel's physical condition when the eyes of what was only human in appearance widened and an unhealthy expression of joy appeared on his face.

"-Lucifer, a judgment has been passed upon you and your presence on earth is an aberration which must be corrected," he said solemnly. Return to your kingdom or the most precious person will be taken from you. »

Lucifer flinched and exchanging a glance with Dan, who gave him the green light with a nod, he didn't hesitate to reveal his true nature by flying off quickly and with a crazy pace, towards Chloé's home.

Dan, knowing that with Lucifer and Maze, Chloe and Trixie would be safe, realized that he was alone with a non-human being and that he did not know the extent of his powers and might.

The creature also knew this because he discovered his perfect, white teeth in a carnivorous smile.

"-I was expecting his reaction," he said, as he took a slow, predatory step in Dan's direction. Lucifer, you fool! You've got the wrong person! »

He glanced at Dan's body with a cold, calculating gaze as Daniel shuddered and swallowed, an insidious terror taking hold of him.

The creature's gaze leant, insistent, on the abdomen and a huge smile full of triumph was on his face.

"-Lucifer doesn't know your true nature, does he?" guessed the man. And the gift of life that you carry within you! »

Dan, afraid to understand what the creature was implying and knowing that he had been unmasked, tried to flee but the creature, as fast as the wind, blocked his way and grabbed him brutally, dragging him into the darkness of an abandoned cellar.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dan dragged himself across the dirty, damp cellar floor where debris from broken bottles aggravated the wounds on his hands and body.

At the threshold of unconsciousness, he was nothing but pain, tears and prayers for his ordeal to end. His torturer had taken care to isolate the room with a spell so that Dan's screams of suffering did not alarm passers-by and residents.

The creature gazed for a moment at his pathetic victim trying to escape, admiring his work and a knife appearing in the palm of his hand, he was about to finish off the young man.

But a wall exploded under the impact of a shot and Iron Man stood between Dan and his torturer, sending the latter crashing into the other end of the room.

"-Hold on, Danny Boy! "encouraged Tony, securing the young man in his arms. 

Strange emerged from a portal of light and neutralized the supernatural being with a powerful spell. Wong and two other Kamar-Taj disciples carried the prisoner through another portal.

" -Boss, Helen Cho and her team arrived at the compound. " warned Friday.

Dan had lost consciousness during Strange and Tony's intervention. Without a moment's delay, Stephen created a portal to the Avengers HQ and Tony took his friend Dan away from this sinister place.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :

The man, dressed in the raft's prisoner's outfit and held in a cell designed by Stark himself to neutralize the powers of supernatural or psychic creatures, smiled as he gazed at Defense Minister Thaddeus Ross.

The former soldier was examining the human-looking creature, who called himself Glenn, impassively.

"-You asked to speak to me in person," Ross began, in calm and composed voice. I'm here now. You have two minutes. »

Glenn advanced towards the energy bars of his cell, separating him from the human and twisted his clear eyes into Thaddeus' imperturbable eyes.

"-A man may be the solution to the alien threat you so dread, mortal," he said, offhandedly. You could recreate the perfect super soldier with his DNA. If you can decode it. But I trust your stubbornness and your sense of patriotism. »

Glenn gloated internally when Ross instinctively approached the cell, a interested gleam in his eyes.

" -The man's name, demanded to know the Minister of Defence. If the information proves to be true, you'll have... detention facilities. »

The creature had only a sniff of contempt for Ross's proposal. 

"-I want nothing from you, human," he said, coldly. Remember that name because I'm going to tell you only once: Dan Espinoza. »

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony was watching Dan, who was resting in his room in the medical wing of the Avengers HQ, from the meeting room and on screen.

He reassured Chloe and her daughter Trixie of his condition by phone and announced that he was going to take a few days off to spend time with a friend in New York.

He was relieved to know that his ex-wife and daughter were no longer under threat from a fanatical creature and that Lucifer had assigned Maze to protect his two favorite humans.

Tony noted his friend Dan's fatigue, resignation and bitterness when the call ended and how the young Los Angeles detective's gaze was lost beyond his bedroom window.

Then he saw how Dan's expression softened and filled with love as the convalescent young man caressed his belly with a wonderfully respectful hand.

Tony turned off the control screen and made a video conference call to Strange.

"-What do we know about this Glenn?" asked the billionaire, frowning. The reasons for his attack on Dan? »

Strange kept silent before answering:

" -He told me he was part of a group that tracks down and incapacitates people like Dan and Lucifer. But I can't figure him out: this Glenn is not what he seems to be. His energy is cloudy, as if he's a fake. Keep an eye on Dan, Stark. »

Having given his feeling, Stephen severed the connection and Tony grumbled between his teeth, cursing the sorcerers and their huge egos.

"-Friday, bought the lake property next to mine," Tony said, taking over the medical section of the complex. Equip the house with biometric surveillance of Dan and his unborn baby. 

-Okay, Boss. "Accepted the A.I.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dan looked at the beautiful wooden house and the large lot that overlooked the lake shore in amazement, and when he saw that his property was next to the Pott-Stark's, he was embarrassed and had tears in his eyes.  
Hormones! Dan's mood was going to go up and down...

"-I can't accept, Tony," he stammered, turning to his friend who was standing beside him. This is too much! »

Tony shrugged, explaining:

"-You'll work like a slave in the research labs of Stark Industries and the Avengers, for a pittance, Danny Boy! It's the least I can offer you! And I intend to be godfather to your unborn baby and Pepper, the godmother. If you think we're trustworthy. »

Tony's uncertainty and hesitation upset Dan, who took him in his arms.

"-Of course you're worthy!" said the young man, firmly. I will be happy and honored that you and Pepper will be the godparents of my child. Thank you, Tony."

A moment of grace and emotion passed between the two men who fell silent, enjoying this moment of complicity and serenity.

" -Let's see your house, Danny Boy! " said Tony, breaking the silence.

Dan, following his friend, entered his house equipped with all the modern and high-tech equipment.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

The sun heated the parking lot of the mini-mart where Dan, coming out of the research lab for his lunch break, parked the jaguar.

The jaguar had been given to him by Tony as a thank you for helping him solve a thorny problem. A problem involving the Avengers.  
A craving for strawberries with chocolate had led Dan to go to the grocery store a few blocks from his workplace and indeed, beautiful strawberries were displayed in the produce section of the store.

Dan grabbed several trays of strawberries and chocolate bars and quickly paid for them at the cash register.

As he got to his car and devoured a juicy, perfumed strawberry, he did not see a man, dressed in plain clothes, approach him and stick a needle in his neck.

Dizzy, caught by a sudden weakness, he collapsed between the arms of the stranger who carried him to the back of a Suv with tinted and black windows.

Thaddeus Ross studied the young man, unconscious and strapped to an operating table, and the scientists working around the test subject.  
He took a fascinated look at the notes compiled on the touch tablet and knew that he had a unique and unusual subject.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III :

Dan, dressed in a hospital gown and dragged by two armed men towards a transparent glass capsule, instinctively struggled, screaming and insulting the scientists in the sanitized room of the laboratory.

Ross, who was watching from another room and on a surveillance screen, was stunned by the test subject's fighting spirit: the young man had been undergoing examination, testing and experimentation for a month and had been receiving doses of drugs designed to neuralize Captain America or Bucky Barnes.

Nothing was eroding Dan's anger, will to live and fight, whose drugs were weakening his body and mind, keeping the young man in a state of mental confusion and perpetual fog.

Glenn had recommended breaking Dan's spirit before worrying about containing him physically. "Keeping the mind in a mental prison" were the exact words he used, adding that Ross would not like the consequences if Dan managed to call his father or his child's progenitor for help.

The child...The fetus developing in Dan's body was a source of infinite fascination, interest and questioning for both scientists and Ross.

"-The subject was becoming increasingly drug resistant," the research team leader told the silent question from the Secretary of Defense. 

-Increase the dose," suggested Ross, who never took his eyes off the screen. Make sure you erase the traces on the computer media. Under no circumstances should Stark be able to locate us. »

The leader bowed to the former soldier's orders, hiding the risks to the subject if subjected to a massive increase in the special super soldier drug and shivered inside, imagining Stark's fury descending upon him and his entire lab team.

The government would disavow them to the Avengers because it could not afford to alienate the superheroes and, in particular, suffer Stark's vengeful fury.

\- "It will be done," said the scientist. We'll proceed with the extraction of the fetus in three days. »

Ross turned away from the screen where Dan, trapped in the capsule, bumped his fist against the glass wall and stared at his research leader.

"-Don't fail. "he recommended, in a firm voice.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................

The data was scrolling across the various screens in the Avengers' meeting room before the tired eyes of Tony, who, together with Bruce, analysed them relentlessly.

It had been almost a month since Dan had been abducted and his biometric tracker found in a wilderness dump on the other side of the United States.

The kidnappers had been meticulous: they had left no physical or computer trace of them. The surveillance cameras in the convenience store parking lot had been hacked into and Friday was unable to exploit their data.

Dan had disappeared from the face of the earth. Tony, frustrated and helpless, had spared no effort and with the help of Steve, Clint, Scott, Stephen and Bruce, he had followed and investigated thoroughly every rumour or clue that came his way.

"-Here," Bruce said, pointing to the name of a chemical. It's a molecule in a drug that can knock out our friend Steve. »

Tony froze the screen and studied the information about the molecule. A cold anger settled over the exhausted features of the billionaire who had made the connection between two names, at first, anonymous.

"-Friday, sound the Avengers' rally, Tony ordered, a cold determination in his eyes. 

-Okay, Boss. " made Friday who contacted the other superheroes.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer served a glass of champagne to one of the two Brittanies who were basking in the immense bed of the Master of the Underworld.

The Moon, high in the starry sky of Los Angeles, lit Lucifer's room and illuminated with its pale rays the many signs of the pleasure of flesh that the three occupants of the penthouse had indulged in.

Lucifer approached the brown Brittany and with a lascivious and seductive smile, he began to kiss the young woman.

His hands slipped, naughty and teasing, along the perfect body of the brunette and began to drive the young woman mad with desire.

Suddenly, a scream of fear escaped from the blonde Brittany who dropped her glass of champagne and whose eyes stopped on one of the dark corners of the room.

Lucifer grimaced, thinking of the damage the champagne had done to his high-class cotton sheets, and tried to find out what had caused the young woman's terror.

The two Brittanies, panicking and taking their dresses and coats with them, escaped from the penthouse.

"-Daniel? "said Lucifer, perplexed and discovering the young man prostrated against a wall of the room.

Dan, dressed in a hospital gown, was curled up and had glassy eyes. Lucifer, intrigued by the mysterious appearance of the young man in his room and his strange and absent behavior, walked cautiously towards Daniel.

His breathing stopped when the archangel noticed the countless marks of pricking on Daniel's two arms and the handcuffs that surrounded the young man's wrists.  
Scars on the wrists testified to Daniel's violent and vain attempts to free himself from his chains.  
Lucifer noted that the young man seemed to have lost weight and the tormented expression of his features.

"-Daniel? "called Lucifer, with unusual concern for the young man.

He knelt down and wanted to put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. But the hand of the archangel passed through the young man and Lucifer realized that he was dealing with an astral projection of the young man.

"-Lucifer? murmured Daniel, suddenly planting his green eyes into the dark eyes of the angel. Thaddeus Ross... Tony Stark...Your son, Lucifer...Tony Stark...Our son... "

Daniel burst into a desperate sob and gestured with his hand in Lucifer's direction, which took a deep breath under the images that poured into his mind: images of Daniel's attack by the supernatural creature as soon as Lucifer had rushed, in a panic, to ensure Chloe's safety.

Lucifer saw Glenn's insistent glance on Daniel's abdomen and the revelation came. Glenn had not spoken of Chloe but of the unborn child: his child. 

The child of Lucifer and Daniel.

"-Oh, Father," the archangel said with tears in his eyes, realizing his mistake and the consequences for Daniel whom he had abandoned at the mercy of the creature. What have I done? »

Remorse and guilt overwhelmed Lucifer, who wanted more than anything else in the world to go back in time and undo the past.

He understood that he had been manipulated by Glenn, who had played on his attachment to Chloe.

Daniel suddenly stepped back and screamed, grabbed and lifted abruptly by invisible hands:

"-No! Leave me alone! Let go of me! »

Lucifer watched helplessly as Daniel was taken away by his captors and the young captive disappeared.

"-Daniel! » 

An intense rage seized Lucifer, whose eyes blazed and his true appearance appeared.  
Without wasting a second, he flew off the balcony of his penthouse and headed for New York.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Steve, Stephen, Clint and Scott, sitting at the meeting table in the Avengers HQ meeting room, listened attentively to the information and Tony's logical deduction about who kidnapped their friend Dan Espinoza.

Bruce, with Friday's help, gave a complete picture of the situation.

"-Then it would be the government that ordered Dan's kidnapping?" Steve said, not thrilled at the knowledge that a drug had been devised, without his knowledge, to put him out of business.

-Yes, but more specifically Ross," replied Tony, coldly.

-Ross, the Secretary of Defense? repeated Scott, incredulous. 

-A scumbag, this guy," Clint insisted, having negotiated hard for the terms of his house arrest with the former military man.

Stephen was about to give his opinion when the bay window smashed open and an winged man in a bathrobe landed on the tile floor of the meeting room.

Steve and his friends got into battle position, on the alert. Tony took one look at the intruder and sighed, blasé:

"-Steve, Stephen, Clint, Scott and Bruce, meet the celestial progenitor of Dan's baby, Lucifer Morningstar. »

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all those who put kudos to all my fics posted on this pairing.  
> Thanks ;)

Chapter IV : 

Leaning against a wall of his cell, his freedom of movement restricted by an iron chain handcuffed to one of his ankles, Dan, weakened by drugs and experiments, does not react to a cloud of ants that obscure the surveillance camera lens.

Ant-Man appeared in front of an almost apathetic and catatonic Dan. The lack of reaction from his friend worried Scott, who got in touch with Tony.

"-I found him, Tony," said the dark-haired boy, through his communicator. But I don't know if he's in any condition to wear one of Pym's costumes."

He heard Tony swear and try to reason with their new ally Lucifer, impatient and angry, who wanted to get in the way.

Steve managed to calm Lucifer down and stall him, arguing that Dan and his baby's life and safety could be compromised by a frontal offensive.

"-Secure Dan," Tony recommended, keeping an eye on Lucifer as he struggled to stay put. We'll move in on your signal. »

Scott, without wasting a second, broke the chain that imprisoned Dan and encouraged him to put on one of Hank Pym's experimental costumes.

Dan obeyed and offered no resistance when Scott helped him put on one of Pym's new costumes.

"-It's not going to be a good feeling," Ant-Man warned, pressing the button for the size reduction and Dan's simultaneously. This is it, man! »

Reduced to the size of an ant, Dan seemed to regain his lucidity. He observed the endless floor of his cell and blinking several times, he came out of the state of daze in which the droques had kept him for days.

"-Scott? he stammered, staring at the superhero with dilated pupils. You're real, aren't you? You're not a hallucination? »

Scott shook his head energetically and taking the young man in his arms, he patted him on the back in a comforting manner.

"-No, you're not hallucinating, Dan," said Ant-Man. You're going to have to endure my company, I'm afraid. Tony and the other Avengers are here. So is Lucifer. »

At the mention of Lucifer's first name, Dan's foggy mind cleared up somewhat and an emergency led Dan to grab his friend Scott by the wrist and drag him down after him.

"-My baby!" Dan kept repeating, as if possessed. We have to save my baby! »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Scott, sneaking through a doorway, had a bad feeling when he noticed the numerous steel tubes and the desperate and horrified face of Dan who stopped in front of the cryogenic containers.

"-Hey, guys," Scott said, regretting that he didn't listen to his instinct to wait before giving the signal to intervene. Uh, Tony... Lucifer can't see this. »

Scott's attention was occupied by Dan who was examining the cryogenic containers one by one. The young superhero was startled when he heard Lucifer's icy voice ask him through the earpiece:

"-What don't I need to see? Was Daniel hurt? Did something happen to my son?"

Scott was reluctant to answer, for fear of causing a bloodbath if Lucifer found out what the scientists had done to his unborn baby.

Dan appeared to find the steel tube that was to contain the cryopreserved fetus and closing his eyes, concentrating, he nested the container against him, safe in his arms.

Under Scott's stunned gaze, filaments of bluish energy stretched from Dan's body and enveloped the cryogenic tube, creating a cocoon of blue luminescent matter.

A golden glow emanated from the container, merging with Dan's energy and in a silent explosion of light and color, the steel tube cracked.

A shape emerged in a blinding flash of light and Scott discovered, recovered from his dazzle, a naked and totally healthy day-old infant.

Dan, exhausted by the Herculean effort to save his son, crawled up to the infant and held him close.

................................................................................................................................................................................................ 

"-Wow!" exclaimed Scott, amazed at the miracle he had witnessed. You rock, man! »

But he fell silent as he noticed his friend's labored and difficult breathing, his cheeks turning grayish pale.

Suddenly, the door of the cryogenic room burst open and Lucifer appeared, his face dark and his expression sinister.

The Archangel studied the room, saw the innumerable cryogenic tubes and an intense rage blazed in the eyes of the king of the Hell.  
A murderous fury seized Lucifer when he saw Dan protecting their one-day-old son in his arms and the wavering aura of the young man.

Relief filled Dan's exhausted soul as he held his baby at arm's length to Lucifer. The archangel knelt beside Dan and took their son in a protective embrace.

"-Nathaniel Samael," Dan whispered, in a barely perceptible breath. Take care of him, Lucifer. »

On this last recommendation, the young man succumbed to the call of his exhausted body and sank into a deep coma.

" -Daniel. " said Lucifer, upset and grabbing Dan's hand.

The bluish energy formed around the unconscious young human and surrounded him with solid, translucent matter.

Tony arrived, followed by Steve, Clint and Stephen. The sorcerer supreme examined the force field that had formed around Dan and seeing Tony wanting to approach their friend, he intervened, in a firm tone:

"-No, don't touch him. Dan went into a healing trance and his subconscious created a protective shield. Only his soul mate is allowed to come in contact with him, there is nothing more we can do. We have to let the healing trance run its course. »

When Stephen had finished his explanations, he whispered an incantation and Nathaniel was dressed in a woollen cap and a blue cotton onesie.

Lucifer smiled a smile of gratitude. Tony, not thrilled to see that the person allowed to touch Dan was the one who had left him at Glenn's mercy, didn't comment, however, and keeping his thoughts to himself, he turned to Steve.

"-I propose that this research building be reduced to ashes," suggested Steve, understanding the billionaire's mute question and having the desire himself to make this nightmarish place disappear.

-I agree with Capsicle," Tony said. Let's show Ross that impunity is not an option, secretary or not, when it comes to attacking a member of the Avenger family. »

Clint, Scott and Stephen approved the decision of their leader Rogers. 

Lucifer stood up, held his infant in his arms and declared:

"-I'll join you. »

Tony exchanged glances with Strange and the sorcerer summoned a portal leading to the Avenger complex.

"-God knows how much I'd love to see you burn this place down with your powers, HellBoy!" sighed Tony. But I'd rather you take care of my godson Nathaniel and look after Dan at headquarters. It pains me to say it, but Nathaniel and Dan are safe with you, Birdy. »

Lucifer bowed to Iron Man's implacable logic and making Dan levitate after him, he crossed the portal, leaving the Avengers to their vengeful tasks.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Glenn, sitting on the floor of his rafting cell, was meditating with his eyes closed. Suddenly, the man awoke from his meditative trance and looked up at the ceiling.

" -At your command, Father. " accepted the creature whose appearance changed into a beautiful angel.

Then, in a brief flash of white light, the angel disappeared from his cell. The guards, dismayed and fearful of Ross's reaction, could only witness the prisoner's inexplicable and mysterious escape.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V :

Thaddeus Ross, in a bathrobe, would go to his office where he sometimes managed ongoing business from his sumptuous home lost in a vast wooded area.

He wanted to consult a file that was bothering him during family dinner with his wife and grandchildren.

The moon, high and full, lit up the vast office and its prestigious furniture with a milky glow. The Secretary of Defense gestured to turn on the light but froze when his eyes discerned a figure sitting in his chair.

"-The home of a high-ranking member of the government has permanent video surveillance," Ross told the intruder, placid and confident. Not to mention the agents in charge of my security. 

-Video surveillance? said the stranger, as he stood up and allowed the Secretary of Defense to see his pale, thin, regular features. Stark just hacked into it a few minutes ago. So your security guards have no reason to believe your physical integrity's in jeopardy. There's time for you and I to have a conversation about Daniel. »

Ross, hearing that Tony Stark was complicit with the individual in the three-piece suit, could not suppress a shiver of apprehension and wanted to activate the distress button hidden in his watch.

But Lucifer's eyes were instantly inflamed and the former soldier could not turn away, hypnotized and caught in the intense gaze of the Master of the Underworld.

"-You will tell me everything you know about Daniel Espinoza," commanded Lucifer, in a soft and authoritative tone. The projects concerning him. You will forget his existence, and that of his son. But first, I want to know why your scientists have cryogenically frozen my son! »

The last sentence was dropped in a cold fury and Thaddeus, swallowing, remembered Glenn's warning. Especially since Lucifer had regained his true appearance in his rightful fury!

Paralyzed, unable to call for help, the Secretary of Defense felt that his will was weakening and that an irrepressible urge to confess his dark secrets and vices was loosening his tongue.

Would this be his last night on Earth? 

"-No, you will not die," said Lucifer, reading the human mind. Although I would like to end your existence on Earth and subject you to the worst torments of my kingdom, I am bound by a promise to Tony Stark to spare you: for to end your miserable life would give the government a pretext to monitor the actions of the Avengers. And in so doing, therefore, disrupt the lives of Daniel and our sons. Nor is it for me to give you just retribution for your evil deeds against Daniel and our son. »

Ross, filled with a devious and vicious fear, wondered if the devil was really doing him a favor by sparing him. Lucifer's insinuation that the former soldier's life was now in the hands of a higher authority had not escaped the Secretary of Defense.

" -Now speak, mortal. " ordered the archangel.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony, as Ross's confession came in, trembled with anger.  
Steve, Clint, Scott and Stephen were torn between horror and revulsion, watching the scene of Lucifer obtaining the Secretary of Defense's confession on the holographic screen in the headquarters meeting room.

" -He was seriously planning to dissect Dan alive? " cried Scott in disgust. 

Noticing how shaken the young brunette was by the cruelty and lack of consciousness of some scientists, Clint placed a soothing hand on Scott's hand and, as he did so, noted the perceptible trembling of Lang's fingers between his own and the subtle redness of his cheeks.

A revelation brought a smile to Clint's lips and he promised to explore it in depth later...

"-Yeah," confirmed Steve, gravely. Scientists wanted to pierce Dan's genome in order to create a super soldier whose strength would surpass mine and Bucky's. They didn't hesitate to sacrifice Nathaniel's life for this purpose.

-They took the fetus for future study," Bruce, who had just joined them, concluded. They wanted fresh genetic material. That's why the fetus was cryopreserved. »

Tony, having his doubts confirmed by Banner's statement, swallowed an urge to vomit.

"-I should have let HellBoy do what he wanted with the bastard," the genius regretted, furiously. I can still deliver him from his word. »

Stephen Strange had paid close attention to Lucifer's statement when the Archangel raised the possibility of another person dispensing the punishment on Ross. The sorcerer suspected the divine identity of this person.

" -You did the right thing, Tony," Stephen assured. Ross will get what he deserves. »

Tony pondered his friend's assertion and remembering Lucifer's reluctance to spare the Secretary of Defense's life, he realized, bored, that the archangel had deduced the truth about Dan's divine origins.  
Besides, Dan had chosen Lucifer for his soul mate...

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Dan, bedridden in a room in the medical wing of the Avengers complex, surrounded by the most sophisticated machines and charged with keeping an eye on the young patient's vitals, had not awakened from his healing trance.

The protective shield was still protecting him from a cocoon of force fields and had been for a month. Dan's friends visited him daily and talked to him, staying away from the energy shield.

Only Lucifer was allowed to hold Dan's hand through the bluish energy and the archangel would stay at Dan's bedside for hours without a word, just staring at the father of his child, motionless in an armchair.

Steve, Bruce and sometimes Tony, encouraged the master of the Underworld to return to Dan's property and rest for a few hours. 

Steve invited him to share meals with the other Avengers who, moved by Lucifer's constant, daily presence with Dan, had come to forgive the fact that the Archangel had abandoned Dan at Glenn's merciless mercy and considered the Master of Hell a member of the Avenger family.

Tony still couldn't forgive, and honestly, he couldn't see a day when he would see Lucifer any differently than the one who had abandoned Dan to a sadistic torturer.

But one afternoon, the genie surprised, to the dismay and embarrassment of the archangel, Lucifer crying silently and begging, in a low voice, Daniel to wake up, with Nathaniel in his arms.

Tony, overwhelmed by Lucifer's tears and distress, clumsily embraced the angel in his arms and patted him on the back in a comforting embrace.

Embarrassed and unaccustomed to signs of affection, Lucifer had grown stiff and then, in need of a friendly and understanding presence, he wept long and quietly in Stark's arms.

With Nathaniel sleeping peacefully between the two men.

...................................................................................................................................................................

Tony, entering Dan's room, stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a dark-haired man wearing jeans and a white shirt.

Alarmed by the fact that the unknown man had been able to cross the security perimeter of the Avengers' compound without alerting Friday, Tony addressed a prayer to Lucifer and the Archangel appeared, dark and ready to fight, in the room.

Lucifer reached out as he felt a powerful aura, angelic but also divine. The divine aura baffled the master of the Underworld who noticed that the stranger was holding Dan's hand.

Intense jealousy gripped Lucifer, and his eyes glowed red. 

"-Father, don't be jealous," said the young man, turning and staring with loving interest,an astonished Lucifer. Hi, Godfather Tony! »

The young brown man was Lucifer's look-alike, with his pale, thin and regular features. His green eyes, bright, intelligent and expressive, were those of Dan. 

"-Nathaniel?" said Lucifer, incredulous. 

-Oh, yes!" Nathaniel affirmed with a smile. I'm Nathaniel, but I'm from another universe. In my universe, you are married and you are the happy uncles of Michael and Stevie Rogers-Morningstar's son. Tony, you're still Morgan's sweet daddy with Pepper. You're one of the stable constants in Dan's life in all the universes."

Despite being stunned by Nathaniel's adult, alternative version, Tony couldn't help but send a nagging smile to Lucifer, who preferred to ignore the billionaire's attitude and focus on the other angel.

"-Why are you here...son?" asked the archangel, curious and stumbling over the term "son".

Nathaniel's warm and radiant smile comforted Lucifer that he had made the right decision in using the word "son"

"-Promise me you'll keep your composure, Father," Nathaniel warned, in a serious and grave tone. Don't forget that all events have a purpose. »

To be continued.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI :

Nathaniel observed the serious and attentive faces of Steve, Clint, Scott, Stephen, Bruce and Tony as they sat at the table in the meeting room at headquarters.

He could feel Lucifer's curious and reserved gaze as he sat slightly back, waiting for the explanations of his son's alternative and adult version.

"-I come from an alternative universe," Nathaniel began, in a pleasant and clear voice. I saw your future and you must know, your future was cataclysmic. In spite of the rule of non-interference during my visits through the different universes, I could not let such a catastrophe happen. Especially when it involves people who are dear to me, even if they are their alternative versions. »

Stephen, guardian of the natural law and stability of the space-time continuum and guarantor of the integrity of the multiverse, was ticked off by Nathaniel's admission of having manipulated events. 

"-Do you mean to say that we live in an alternative reality to the original one of our universe? "said the supreme sorcerer, disapprovingly. 

Tony understood Strange's disapproval and negative reaction because the idea that we were a slightly different version of the original self was disconcerting and confusing. It raised ethical questions such as the legitimacy of their existences.

The genius felt a headache coming on, thinking of the Tony from the original timeline and wondering what had become of him.

"-Yes," said Nathaniel, contrite and with a smile of apology. In agreement with my local Grandfather, I went back in time and changed facts, perhaps trivial, but vital to the future of this Earth.

-What happened so terrible in our original timeline to justify divine intervention?" Steve asked, arms folded and gravely.

-In the original reality, Dan and Lucifer are not in love, Nathaniel began. They're barely colleagues in the Los Angeles Police Department. Dan goes to his friend Tony for help when he realizes he's expecting the baby of Lucifer, his one-night lover. Despite all the precautionary measures and discretion taken by Tony, Ross will be made aware of Dan's unique condition and will have him captured. Dan and the baby will be subjected to months of testing and experimentation. Until the day when scientists will dissect Dan alive and accidentally kill the baby. »

There was a heavy silence among the Avengers who shivered at the thought of the suffering and loneliness of Dan Espinoza from the original timeline. Lucifer, his eyes red with fury, wanted to pay a final visit to the Secretary of Defense and subject him to hours of torture. A soothing hand on the archangel's hand and Steve's understanding smile helped to calm Lucifer's murderous urge.

"-But before he dies, Dan will manage to say a prayer to Lucifer," Nathaniel continued, impassively. Lucifer will go mad with rage when he learns of his son's fate and will consume the Earth with his fury. And this was helped and approved by God. The Avengers tried in vain to stop Lucifer's bloody crusade. But they will lose to the heavenly army and the Earth will be burned to the ground. »

Breaths had been suspended during Nathaniel's story and the Avengers guessed the grim and dark future from which their reality had just escaped. Stephen's disapproval vanished, giving way to a relief filled with guilt and gratitude towards Nathaniel and his Grandfather.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Avengers remained silent, not knowing what to say and lost in their thoughts. Nathaniel respected their need to digest the horrible information he had just delivered and contemplated Lucifer who seemed to be in deep thought.

"-What is Glenn doing in the story?" the archangel suddenly asked, coming out of his meditation. Who is he really? Ross told us that he escaped from the raft and usually no one can escape from it. »

The redness on Nathaniel's cheeks and his guilty and sorry expression led Tony and Lucifer to be suspicious of how the events were manipulated.

"-Joe, you can come. "called Nathaniel, speaking to an invisible person.

There was a brief draught, a sound of wings flapping, and a blond, blue-eyed angel, dressed in a T-shirt and light blue jeans, a living portrait of Lucifer, came to stand beside Nathaniel.

The way the newcomer stood, the almost military cut of his blond hair and the noble and proud expression of his features appealed to Steve, who scrutinized him meticulously.

"-Joseph Emmanuel Rogers-Morningstar, my cousin, introduced Nathaniel, noting how Steve's eyes widened in surprise. And my soul mate."

Lucifer nearly had a heart attack when he learned that his son's soul mate in the alternative version was the child of his twin brother Michael and Captain America.He noticed Joseph's protective attitude and possessive arm around Nathaniel's waist and saw that Clint was totally hilarious and that the other members refrained from laughing at Steve and Lucifer's unexpected situation.

He struck the archer with a dark look, not seeing anything to laugh about in Nathaniel's love life and grabbing Steve by his T-shirt, he articulated, threatening :

"-I dare to hope that you are not engaged in a relationship with my brother and that you won't be considering it in the near future. There is absolutely no way that my son is going to be stuck with a Joseph Emmanuel in this universe. The son of my nemesis! »

Steve stepped out of the archangel's embrace, impassively, and replied, peacefully but firmly:

"-Who I see or who I'm dating is none of your concern, Lucifer. But let us return to the main subject, Nathaniel. »  
Nathaniel, amused by Lucifer's reaction, waited for Clint's laughter to stop and let Joseph speak.

The other angel, in a pose reminiscent of Steve's when the leader of the Avengers was about to announce something momentous, began to explain his strategic role in the chain of events leading to the alternative reality.

"-Lucifer needed a catalyst to grasp the importance of Daniel in his life," Joseph said. I took on the appearance of Glenn and unfortunately, I had to kidnap and torture Daniel. This was to lead to my capture by Tony and imprisonment in the raft so that I could blow the idea of Dan and his baby's abduction to Ross. It was imperative that the laboratory experiments took place sooner. Lucifer would then receive Dan's distress call and the condition of the father of his child would cause an electroshock to him. »

He fell silent for a moment and whispered, in a voice full of sincere remorse:

"-I'm sorry, but it was necessary to do this to prevent the destruction of the Earth. »

Tony wore a weary hand on his forehead before he threw:

"-Why didn't you tell us what you thought we should know? Torture Dan, necessary and justifiable? »

The anger of the billionaire did not last when he saw how much it affected the two angels and in particular Joseph. He felt compassion for Nathaniel and Joseph who had had to, in the name of the interest of all humanity, to silence their consciences and commit acts that their moral code condemned.

"-Strange has seen all possible futures and only this scenario was valid." said Nathaniel, softly.

Without a word, Tony got up from his chair and approached the young angelic couple and hugged them tightly.

Realizing that the billionaire was thanking them and giving them his absolution, Nathaniel and Joseph burst into tears, freeing themselves from the weight of their actions on their consciences.

Lucifer joined them and surrounded Nathaniel and the alternative version of his nephew with a warm and comforting embrace. Steve joined them as well, wishing to comfort Joseph and assure him that all would be well.

Clint, Scott, Bruce and Stephen waited their turn to hug the young angels, expressing their gratitude.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer, sitting at Daniel's bedside, was giving his baby a bottle and telling the young unconscious boy lying on the bed at the same time about his day.

Nathaniel and Joseph had returned to their exploration of other universes. Their mission was accomplished: the Earth had been saved and another, more serene future lay ahead for the people who counted on the young couple of angels.

Steve had received a visit from Michael and to Lucifer's chagrin, it was love at first sight between his twin and Captain America.

Clint and Scott turned out to be soul mates as they already suspected. Tony, aware of his good fortune, decided to devote himself to his family life and enjoyed the moment with his daughter Morgan and his wife, Pepper.

Bruce, never having forgotten Natasha, his soul mate, preferred to spend most of his time in the laboratory.

"-Lucifer, is Nathaniel all right? »

The question petrified Lucifer, who was rocking his son by humming a nursery rhyme, and the archangel turned to Daniel's bed.

The most magnificent spectacle occurred to Lucifer's eyes: Daniel, whose protective cocoon had disappeared, stared at the archangel and their son and slowly straightened up on his bed.

Lucifer sat down beside Daniel and placed a tender kiss on the young man's forehead. Daniel smiled with pleasure and took Nathaniel in his arms.  
Lucifer settled down next to Daniel and placed a tender kiss on the young man's forehead. Daniel smiled with pleasure and took Nathaniel in his arms.

"-Hello, Nathaniel," he said, gazing affectionately at his son. Daddy's back. »

Lucifer saw how Daniel radiated and swallowed in front of the serenity that the features of the father of his child radiated.

"-I'm sorry I left you in Glenn's hands," began the archangel, in a voice full of remorse and guilt. I didn't know...

-You're in no way responsible, Lucifer," Dan interrupted, gently. I also encouraged you to go to Chloe and Trixie. You did the right thing: you protected the mother of my daughter and Trixie. I've shown you more than I ever wanted to. I'm sorry for that. »

Touched and impressed by Daniel's ability to forgive, Lucifer tenderly kissed the young man who accepted the kiss with closed eyes.  
The archangel then detached himself from Daniel and surrounded his family with a loving embrace.

"-Let's get married and go out together," proposed Lucifer, stroking the hair of his human.

-Normally, people first go out together before they get married," Daniel remarked with a burst of laughter.

-We're not normal people, Daniel darling. »

The young man raised his face to Lucifer's and smiling, he agreed:

"No, we're not. Yes, let's get married. »

Lucifer and Daniel exchanged a passionate kiss to seal the promise of their future union.

End  
The 26/04/20  
Duneline


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 alternative :

I'm posting an alternate ending to my fic. It's up to you to decide which chapter 6 you prefer ;)

Lucifer's expression darkened dangerously when Nathaniel finished his warning.  
Tony put a soothing hand on the archangel's arm, warning of any violence from the King if Hell.

"-Easy, Hellboy," said the billionaire genius, calmly. Let's hear what he has to say. »

Nathaniel waited for the atmosphere to relax and calmly turned his attention to Dan.

"-I promise you'll know everything," he said. But before I start, there's one thing I have to do. Joseph! »

A tall, well-built, blond, blue-eyed angel appeared to Nathaniel and Tony studied him meticulously.

The face of this Joseph had the beautiful oval and the pretty regularity of Lucifer's features, but the arch of the eyebrows, the shape of the eyes and the lips appealed to the billionaire who seemed to have seen them in someone he knew: Steve Rogers.

"-Joseph Emmanuel Rogers-Morningstar, my cousin, introduced Nathaniel, with a smile and taking his cousin's hand. My soul mate too. »

He laughed softly as he saw the offended and displeased expression of Lucifer whose eyes had frozen on the intertwined fingers of his nephew and his son from the other universe.

"-Dad has quite a sense of humor," grumbled Lucifer.

-Grandfather had nothing to do with it," Joseph assured him. We chose each other. But this is another story. »

The two soul mates looked at each other and placed themselves on either side of Dan's bed, Nathaniel and Joseph began to recite an incantation with their eyes closed and their hands above the patient.

Flows of golden and silver energy flowed from the two angels and intertwined with the blue energy of Dan's protective force field.

Merging together, the flows entered Daniel and completely covered him. Then with a deep breath, Dan emerged from the coma he had been in for a month.

"-Daniel. "Lucifer said, incredulous but happy.

Dan, without hesitation, threw himself into the arms of the archangel who welcomed him in a warm and passionate embrace.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dan, dressed in hospital clothes, gave the bottle of milk to Nathaniel, who was sitting comfortably in the chair in his medical room.

The young father's whole being radiated a serene and peaceful joy. Lucifer, standing next to him, watched him, moved by the picture of family happiness that Daniel offered with Nathaniel.

"-Your presence is required, Lucifer," said Friday. The meeting is about to begin.

-I'm coming in five minutes, Friday," replied the archangel, whose eyes had not left Daniel and their son.

Lucifer knelt down at Daniel's level and, placing a tender kiss on the young father's forehead, murmured:

"-I beg your forgiveness for leaving you at Glenn's mercy. I should have taken you with me that day. I'm sorry, Daniel. »

Dan laid a finger on Lucifer's lips, shutting him up.

"-You have nothing to apologize for, Lucifer," the young man explained solicitously. You are in no way responsible and I don't blame you. You protected Chloe and Trixie and for that I am infinitely grateful. »

The archangel, touched by Daniel's ability to forgive and show understanding, kissed him chastely on the lips and proposed:

"-Let's live together, Daniel. Be my husband, my friend, my confidant and my lover. »

Dan, moved, had tears in his eyes, having never expected so much from Lucifer. His throat tightened with emotion, he could only nod his consent.  
The archangel happily embraced his precious family against him.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Nathaniel noticed Steve's interest as he stared fascinated Joseph and saw that Lucifer had joined them in the meeting room.

"-I wish to show you the future as it should have been. "Nathaniel snapped his fingers. 

In a blinding flash of light, Steve, Tony, Scott, Bruce, Clint and Stephen, and Lucifer were transported to an apocalyptic reality: around them stood ruins, rubble of buildings, and howls, interspersed with distant sobs, echoed in the skies darkened by columns of thick smoke.

Horrified, shocked by the cataclysmic, desolate spectacle of what was once New York, the Avengers remained petrified for a long time, refusing to admit that the ground was red with blood and that bodies were rotting on the spot.  
"-What happened?" Steve asked, pulling himself together and looking around in dismay.

-This is the future of the original timeline of your universe, Nathaniel explained resignedly. Lucifer, assisted by the celestial army, embarked on a bloody crusade to avenge the death of his son. He ravaged the Earth and set it on fire and blood. With his Father's approval, driven mad with grief and fury by Daniel's death... The Avengers were killed in their confrontation with the army of angels. »

Stephen came out of his stupor and whispered:

" -So, as I understand it, we're not versions of the original timeline but the alternate reality you created by manipulating events from the past? »

Joseph confirmed with his head and went on with his explanations:

" -In the original timeline, Lucifer and Dan are not a couple. After a night together, thanks to his divine essence, Dan was able to conceive Nathaniel without Lucifer's knowledge. He will ask for Tony's help and despite all the discretion and security measures, Ross will be made aware of Dan's exceptional condition and will remove him. Dan and his baby will undergoing tests, experiments. Scientists will dissect Dan alive and cause the accidental death of the baby. »

There was silence among the Avengers and Lucifer, trembling with fury and rage, regretted not torturing Ross and his acolytes.

Tony, realizing that the Archangel was on the verge of implosion, hurried to intervene:

"-Dan and Nathaniel are alive and safe in our reality, Wingman. »

Lucifer focused on Tony's words and managed to calm his murderous urge, thinking of the pain and guilt his original self must have felt.

"-I pretended to be Glenn," Nathaniel said, gauging the reactions of the Avengers and Lucifer. I had to torture Dan so that Tony could rescue him and I could be imprisoned in the raft. So that I could bring the idea of Dan's kidnapping to the Secretary of Defense. It was necessary that Dan's kidnapping and experimentation took place earlier: Lucifer was to receive Dan's distress call and get an electroshock when he saw his condition. »

Joseph put a protective arm around the waist of his soul mate and challenged Lucifer and Tony to pass judgment on Nathaniel's actions.

"-This scenario has been approved by our Grandfather of your reality," Joseph said. For it was the only scenario, among so many others, that had the highest probability of success. »

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Nathaniel and Joseph, facing the Avengers and Lucifer, waited to know what they thought of their actions.

"-Okay," said Tony, to everyone's surprise. I don't approve of your methods, but I must admit that you have saved our reality. Morgan and Pepper are alive because of you. I suppose remorse and guilt for acting against your moral code is punishment enough in itself. »

Steve surprised Joseph, taking him in a comforting embrace. Lucifer hesitated for a moment before wrapping Nathaniel in grateful arms.

Suddenly, Nathaniel, Joseph and Lucifer stiffened. The Avengers turned towards the heavenly being that had just landed.

"-Would Daniel and Nathaniel be alive in your reality?" said the original Lucifer, whose red eyes reflected madness and malice and whose aura radiated a powerful savagery. Great news! »

The end.

April 30, 2020  
Duneline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post a sequel for chapter six alternative.  
> Warning: it will contain some disturbing themes.  
> Pseudo-incest and selfcest. Lucifer Morningstar/ Lucifer Morningstar.  
> Lucifer/ Dan/ Lucifer.  
> Comments will be moderated.


End file.
